1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to an assembling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,886 discloses a connector to be mounted on a printed circuit board. This connector has a housing formed with press-in holes and terminal fittings that are mounted in the press-in holes. Each terminal fitting has a touching section to be held in contact with a mating female terminal. A front part of each terminal fitting, including the touching section, has a rectangular cross-section, and the press-in hole has a similarly dimensioned rectangular cross-section. The terminal fitting is inserted into the press-in hole of the housing from behind, and a rear part of the terminal fitting behind the touching section is held pressingly in the press-in hole after the touching section passes through the press-in hole.
The front part of the terminal fitting, including the touching section, has substantially the same cross-sectional size and shape as the press-in hole. Thus, there is a likelihood that the inner surface of the press-in hole will abrade against a plated surface of the touching section each and will damage the plated surface as the touching section passes through the press-in hole. The cross-sectional sizes could be selected to define a clearance between the touching section and the inner surface of the press-in hole. However, the touching section still could contact the inner surface of the press-in hole in view of tolerances, displacements, and such.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a touching section of a terminal fitting from being damaged.